h
by Shadowssongs
Summary: h


A/N: This is a long note so read. This is the first time I have written any kind of ff about Harry Potter so please tell me what needs improvements. I would really appreciate your reviewing as I will update quickly and make sure all of the reviews are answered to. If it takes me more than 3 days to update email me at

a b i g p o o p g m a i l .com remove the spaces. If you want to flame go ahead just make sure you know that I will not respond anyone who is mean and flames me on my email will be blocked from emails and I will be mad. If you flame also please try and sorta not go overboard and just be pure evil. If someone flames me with nice words I will happily reply to them.

Disclaimer: None of this stuff is mine it is J.K Rowlings I wish I was here. This story has taken influence from random fan-fiction storyies I have read and I would like to thank.

Chapter 1: Battles Make a War

While cars and bikes drove by in a small British town of Little Whinging a boy lay in his bed thinking like many boys do. He was thinking about school and when he would see his friends again. This boys name was Harry Potter. There was a great legacy in his name that dated back almost 5000 years, since the beginning of magic; He was the descendent of many of the greatest wizards and witches who ever lived.

Suddenly "Hoot!" his owl Hedwig screams

"Get down here boy!" yells a voice from downstairs.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry replies sighing

As Harry walks downstairs he suddenly hears a noise that he knows to be a want shooting a _Petrificus Totalus _spell. He sprints back upstairs grabs his wand, and pulls his invisibility cloak over himself. He slowly walks downstairs to find that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are surrounded by 5 Death Eaters. He knows one to be Lucius Malfoy for the sleek blond hair rolling out of his cloak.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouts at Lucius.

Lucius is stripped of his wand as it flies towards Harry. When Harry grabs the wand he breaks it in half and throws it on the ground. He flings off his cloak and begins the battle.

"Reducto!" He shouts three times at one death eater who falls over dead.

Three stunning spells fire at him as he flips over a table and uses it as a shield.

"Avada Kedavara" one death eater yells and the table is incinerated.

Harry dodges behind the granite counters and yells for his relatives to leave the house and drive far away. When he hears the familiar sound of Uncle Vernon's new Porsche skidding into the street he jumps out and continues.

"Avada Kedavara" Harry yells as green light fills the room.

The death eater to Harry's surprise does not fall over dead but in fact laughs.

"You cannot use the curse it only obeys the dark powers" Lucius Malfoy yells from behind his hiding spot behind a couch and a table.

Harry runs outside while dodging bludging and stunning spells and sends sparks into the air hoping some member from the Order of the Phoenix sees them and calls for help. As he is doing this a Death Eater sends a bludging spell at Harry's exposed ribs which finds his way and hits Harry. Suddenly Privet Drive is echoing with a series of pops and cracks which Harry knows to be apparation. Harry looks out from behind a recycle bin and sees Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody stun the three remaining Death Eaters. Another loud crack echoes and he guesses Malfoy has apparated. The other members of the Order Present are Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They imidiately conjure a portkey out of a rock and he is sent to Number 7 Grimmauld Place, London.

Harry awakes sometime later. In a bed he recognizes to be his godfather's Sirius'.

" How long have I been out?" Harry asks to nobody in particular.

" About 11 days" answers a familiar voice.

Harry sits up and is startled to that all of his friends are sitting on chairs behind the bed. Ron Weasley is polishing his new broom that he received over summer break from Fred and George, The Nimbus 2005, it is a black broom with white wood at the end. It is bordered by 24-karat gold. It is one of the 3 in existence. Harry is startled and finds that it is actually only a modified Nimbus 01'. For a minute there he was very jealous of Ron.

Hermione was sitting and reading a book on how to become an Animagus without brewing the potion but only by using the mind. Harry knew this because he himself had surprisingly become an Animagi over this summer so far. Harry's Animagus form was that of a Siberian husky. It was very strong and had crystal white fur. Harry thought this would come in handy during the winter.

Ginny was holding a picture of Harry and crying. Harry wondered why, he was sure that Ginny had gotten ovrer


End file.
